Love, Your Secret Admirer
by smckixo
Summary: I'm no good at summaries, but I PROMISE the actual story is loads better than the summary. xD


Love, Your Secret Admirer

Chapter 1- The Beginning

Hidden amongst her brothers, eclipsed by their shadows was Sterling Marks. A beautiful 11 year old girl, far more intelligent than the brains of all of her fourth year brothers put together. Her deep brown eyes search the crowd for anyone of her age;anyone she could use as refuge to get away from her brothers.

Finally, a red head boy accompanied by a slightly shorter boy with shaggy black hair came into view. She peeled herself away from her brothers's eyesight and ran to the boys, freeing herself from a world of Quidditch and farts.

"Hi!" She said, smiling brightly. Both boys jumped at first at her sudden appearence, but slowly relaxed and fell under spell that Sterling did not she even know she had cast.

Both boys where mesmerized by her extreme beauty, both boys were lost in her shimmering brown eyes. She had wavy auburn hair that ended in innocent curls on her shoulders, her skin was pale but had color, a rosy pink on the top of her cheeks. Small was a word to describe her figure, not yet filled out because of her young age, so she looked even smaller.

"I'm Sterling." She said sweetly, trying to break the awkward silence that she thought was her fault. Actually, it was her fault, not because she had randomly walked up to them and screamed a hello, but because of how...well, gorgeous she was.

"I-I-I'm Harry." The shaggy black haired boy stuttered out, elbowing the fiery red head in the ribs. She noticed that his eyes were a piercing green and there was an unusual lightning bolt scar on his forehead, she recognized him immediatly.

"Potter?" She asked, Harry blushed and nodded. He had blushed before when people acknowledged whom he was before he introduced himself, but in his opinion he never blushed as deeply as he was now.

"Ron W-W-W-W-W-W-Weasley." The boy with the fiery red hair stuttered as Harry did, extending the "y" on "Weasley" unintentionally.

She smiled at the boy, staring into his blue eyes shining like waves upon the shore. The spray of freckles across his nose were positioned so randomly, but in Sterling's opinion were perfectly in place and handsome.

She followed both boys, after being asked ("D-D-D-D-D-Do you w-w-wanna s-sit, like umm errm...With us?") to an empty compartment. Both boys eventually getting over their stutter problem when around Sterling. "So," Sterling asked, unwrapping a chocolate frog and popping it into her mouth between her soft, "kissable" in Ron's words, pale pink lips. "What house do you think you will be placed in?"

Ron's ears turned slightly pink, "My older brother's Fred and George, tease me me saying that I don't have what it takes to be a Gryffindor, but a Hufflepuff." His ears turned even darker red. "But, all my family has been placed in Gryffindor, so its highly likely I will be too."

Sterling laughed, "It's the same situation with me and my brothers, all five of them." She sighed and rolled her eyes, smiling a little. "Their ALL in Ravenclaw. But how, I do not know, none of them have ANY sense what-so-ever."

Ron and Sterling both laughed at this. "They try to scare me all the time saying I'll be placed in Slytherin, but we all know that isn't happening, but its more likely I will be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"Why not Gryffindor or Slytherin?" Ron asked, out of curiosity.

"I'll be the first Marks child to be in Gryffindor, a descendent of Helga and a descendent of Rowena got together and started our family. So...It'll be a shock if I'm placed in either. It was a shock that I was even born, being the only girl in centuries. That's why I got the two middle names Rowena and Helga."

Ron nodded, understanding."My sister Ginny was that way."

Though Harry's face was quite the opposite; a confused expression filled it, not knowing really what all these names ("Ravenclaw", "Gryffindor", "Hufflepuff", and "Slytherin") were. Sterling noticed this and explained to him what each of them were, with some commentary from Ron.

By the time they got to Hogwarts, the three were laughing, joking and acting like they had known each other all their lives, when really each of them came from different lifestyles;different homes. But somehow they all came together to create one extremely close knit friendship.

It came faster than either of them had expected, and it seemed as though they had just got off the train when, "Marks, Sterling!" McGonagall called.

She stumbled up to the stage, tripping over her robes and stuttering, more clumsy than Harry and Ron had ever seen her, but still the all more pretty. Neither could not stifle a chuckle as she fell, catching herself by gripping the edges of the stool. Dumbledore smiled, laughing. "Be careful there, Miss Marks."

"Yes sir." She said, blushing.

Sitting down on the chair, her nerves began, one by one by one snapping like the strings holding down a balloon. Minutes turned to hours, and still nothing had came from the Sorting Hat. A random student asked Dumbledore why it was taking so long, the deep voice echoed from the Ravenclaw table, so Sterling assumed it was one of her brothers.

"She's a Marks child," She heard Hagrid whisper to Flitwick. "Alway's 'ave trouble wit sortin' 'em, descendents of Helga and Rowena!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat bellowed, all conversation was stopped. A painful, tension-filled silence filled the Hall. Sterling pulled the hat from her head, her own jaw dropping open. One of her brother's knocked over a goblet, sending liquid down the table. In the distance, a fork clattered against a plate and Percy Weasley's mouth was hanging open in shock, without thought that it was full of food.

"Well," An ancient,wise voice said from behind her. "This is quite abnormal. At any rate, umm...Sterling please take a seat at the Gryffindor table."

He pointed to the table that now had erupted in loud cheers. She scrambled from the stage, passing her shocked brothers and over to the Gryffindor table,where she sat next to Hermione Granger, a girl from the train that seemed nice enough.

Ron and Harry BOTH were placed into Gryffindor MUCH to Sterling's happiness. And, as they sat, eating , laughing and enjoying themselves, Sterling found herself looking more and more at Ron, admiring his beauty.

Uh oh.


End file.
